


Party at a Rich Dude's House

by Celestial_dream



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, House Party, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Party, Pre-Despair, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami host a party, which brings several misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sounds of music blaring and the loud voices echoed from his fellow classmates. Naegi was parked outside the house, a hand resting on the steering wheel, debating if he should go in or not. Parties weren't exactly his thing, especially if it meant being in cramp room with a bunch of people with the music too loud you can't hear anyone around you. 

Although, he realized he promised Kirigiri that he would attend. Considering they aren't extroverts, the idea of having someone he can count on being there was comforting. 

The party was being taken at Togami's place. Even though Togami refused to have it at his house, he ended up losing a bet between Junko and Sonia. 

Togami has never invited anyone over to his house, so Naegi wasn't sure what to expect. Although his expectations meet reality as soon he laid eyes on the mansion. Of course, knowing Togami, Naegi figured he came from such a wealthy home. But he didn't necessarily think it would resemble the Palace of Versailles. With its elegant designs and spacious décor, Naegi felt embarrassed about his shabby apartment he called 'home’. 

Naegi glanced down at his glowing phone, he swiped the screen left to unlock it, revealing a text from Kirigiri. She was notifying him that she was already inside. Naegi, came this far, it's too late to turn back now. That, and he already explained to the gate guard why he was entering upon the Togami's property. So more than likely, Togami has been notified of his arrival. If he were to ditch now, he would just have some explaining to do.

Naegi made his way out of the car and up to the front door. Lights from inside shine down on the front porch, with shadows of people dancing reflected. Unknowingly, Naegi pushed the door open, doubting it was locked in the first place, and swung the door wide open. 

Familiar faces immediately came his attention. Several kids from his class mixed in with other classes crowded the living room. With Liquor bottles and loud rap music, it was hard to believe this place belonged to Togami. 

“Naegi!” A familiar voice called out. Naegi searched desperately in the sea of people to find who could be calling his name. “Naegi!” The voice called out again, only this time a hand snaked around his shoulder. He jolted slightly, at the unexpected touch. Although, he relaxed a little when he realized it was just Maizono. 

“I'm so glad you are here! We have been looking for you. Actually, we were just about to get started with a game. You should come join us!” She explained in her usual cheerful tone. Unfortunately, she somewhat blurted out all this too fast, leaving Naegi a little daze. In the end, he couldn't help but nod slightly. Before he knew it, he was being pulled by Maizono. With hands clasped together, she guided him through the living room and into a small study. 

Along the way, Naegi eyed pieces like the chandelier to artworks that were done by famous artists. His mind couldn't register how much this could all cost. Naegi search around to the faces of his students, to see if anyone was in awe of the setting as he was. 

As they got to the study, a small group of students sat in a circle in the middle of the floor. With a green wine bottle placed in the middle. Furniture pieces were pushed out of the way, to give everyone more space.

Naegi eyes widen as he realized what was going on here. “Oh whoa, I-I thought we were playing a game-e.” He stuttered nervously. “Well yeah, this is the game.” Maizono said as she sat down next group. “Come on.” She added pulling his hand down so that he would join them. What choice did he have? It's not like he was going to pussy out. He finally sat, legs crossed, meeting eye to eye with the others. In the group were Junko, Chihiro, Fukawa, Leon, Kirigiri, Fuyuhiko, Mikan, Souda, and Peko.

Immediately, Naegi eyes glanced up nervously to Kirigiri, almost looking for an explanation. Yet, the same as ever, it was expressionless and without a hint of what's going on. 

“Okay, so, before I get bored. Who wants to go first?” Junko sneered in her usual snobbish voice. No one dared making eye contact with her, as everyone glanced down nervously. 

“You!” She pointed a red manicure finger at Chihiro. “Spin it.” 

Chihiro, sitting in the far back, bit down on the corner of his small pink lip and his eyes made it way to the bottle. “W-why me?” He let out shyly. 

“Because I said so.” She snapped ruthlessly. Without another word Chihiro lifted his small doll-like hand to the bottle, giving it a gentle twist, and letting it go.

Naegi could admit, he felt bad for Chihiro. The poor kid was probably forced to play this. He couldn't imagine him playing this all on his own. Naegi honestly forgot he was here, he didn't hold much of presence. 

The bottle moved in circles slowly around the group, as it begun to slow down, Chihiro tugged down on his collar nervously. With a small clank against the wooden floor, it stopped.

It landed right in front of Mikan. 

Her hands nervously tugged at her dark hair, letting out a small shriek in surprise. “W-w-wait.” She desperately started stuttering, looking up in horror. Her already pale face had gone cold. As always, she was a tinny bit dramatic. She rising her body up and tried to make her way to the door.

“You got landed on. No expectations.” Junko grabbing her by the wrist and pulled in back into the circle. Making small whimpering noises as she sat down, everyone stared blankly at how strongly Junko was enforcing the game onto them.

Mikan desperately looked up at everyone, to see if anyone could help her. Knowing what she had to do, Mikan gulped, as if she was swallowing her pride. She realized she was out of luck, but in all honestly, it could of gone a lot worse.

“Fine t-then.” She pronounced, sliding her body closer to Chihiro’s. “Let's get this over with-” 

Before she could finish, Chihiro already placed his lips against hers. Mikan eyes widen with the unexpectedness. Even so, before she knew it, he pulled away from the quick peck. 

“I'm sorry.” Chihiro began as he started madly blushing, taking in the fact that was his first kiss. Even so, that isn't how he planned to be like, but in the end, he was somewhat glad. “I hope I didn't-”

“AW! That was so cute, now let's keep this moving, people!” Junko chirped, interrupting Chihiro, who seemed a little lost for words.“Next spinner! Let's go!”

Naegi glanced over to Mikan, whose face seemed to starstruck, as her cheeks began to turn to a bright shade of red. He had to admit, for once, she didn't look anxious. Yet, she actually looked relaxed and calm. A state Naegi never saw her in before. But that didn't necessarily last long when a quiet sultry voiced echoed into the room, followed by a gentle high pitched giggle. Whoever was there, must be right outside in the hallway.

“Miss Sonia?” Asked Souda. Everyone hushed to see if the voices would continue on with their conversation. Sure enough, they did. 

The voices continued in a flirtatious manner. With whispers that no one could make out, and soft laughter. 

“I think t-that's T-togami.” Fukawa managed to stutter. “But what is he talking to-” 

“Miss Sonia?” Souda finished her sentenced. “You don't think, that they, uh, you know?” He laughed nervously at what he was implying. Fukawa realized what could of possibly being going on. Everyone could admit that Togami and Sonia had several things in common, their wealth, each of their background, how they act. (Maybe not necessarily to other people, but still, there was something that seemed uncanny.) Fukawa eyes flickered with annoyance and anger as the thought bother her more and more.

“B-bastard.” Fukawa said under her breath, and spun the bottle without thinking. 

Everyone watched as the wine bottle spun around in circles. With Naegi praying that it wouldn't land on him. Sure, he liked Fukawa. He would be lying if he didn't think she was a little crazy though. Anxiety turned into relief as the bottle finally stopped. The tip of the bottle landing directly onto Souda’s direction. 

Souda’s face went from shocked to almost flustered in seconds. Before Souda could say anything, Fukawa darted over, pulled the mechanic up by his collar, and pressed her lips against his. Souda's eyes were wide with shock, but eventually he settled into the kiss. With his hand draped over Fukawa’s neck, the kiss lasted longer than it should've. 

“Um, guys?” Fuyuhiko mumbled quietly, not sure hand to exactly handle this. Nonetheless, the room had gone still expect for Souda and Fukawa. “What the fuck? At least get a room!” He finally snapped, but that still didn't stop them. The feeling of Togami being with Sonia angered her to much, that kissing someone like Souda was a sweet escape. 

What did finally stop them, was someone intruding into the game. The sound of footsteps hushed the room and the doorknob creaking, and everyone turned to see who had just walk in on them. A flash of a familiar face and a name was called out: "Fukawa!" Although everyone was shocked, yet somewhat expected, it was Togami with Sonia behind him.

Togami was frozen in his tracks as he realised what was happening here. Sonia, having the same shock expression, gripped onto Togami's arm for support. “F-fukawa?” He managed to let out, feeling completely betrayed and lost for words at what he was looking at. 

“With Souda?” Sonia gasped, to which Souda shrugged and tried to laugh it off nervously. 

Fukawa mouth hanged, eyes desperately pleading: “T-this i-isn-t…” 

Although there would be no other reason to explain why Fukawa was practically in Souda’s lap, with their faces a few inches apart, with a bottle behind them. 

No one dared to say anything, or no one could think of a proper explanation. A few minutes in silence with the only sound to be heard was Junko quietly snickering. Sonia put a hand on Togami's back. “Why don't we continue our conversation elsewhere.” With that, Togami stared at everyone blankly, before following Sonia into the hallway.

Fukawa pushed Souda out of her presence and anxiously followed the two who had left. With hands trembling and mouth quivering, all she could let out was: “W-wait.” 

Everyone turned their attention back to the bottle. 

“Well then,” Junko let out, giggling. “That was exciting. I think I'm gonna go next.” With that, her hand reached for the bottle, and spunned it.

After several rounds, Junko ended up kissing Kirigiri, Leon with Maizono, and Peko with Fuyuhiko. 

“Naegi.” Maizono nudged him. “Why don't you go next?” She smiled, persuading him to play. Naegi felt his stomach drop. He was hoping to avoid this for as long as he could, but he figured that it would happen eventually. 

His hand gripped the bottle, with the flick of the wrist, it wound up spinning clockwise. As the bottle begun to slow down, he felt his chest heave with anxiety. After what seemed like forever, the bottle stopped, with the tip pointing to Kirigiri. 

Naegi eyes met hers, as his ears and cheeks turned red, however she was emotionless as ever. Although he was thankful it didn't land on Junko, but having a small crush on Kirigiri, didn't help much either. When he was Kirigiri, sometimes he would freeze up and say something he'd regret. Now more than ever was he nervous, having a uneasy feeling in his stomach and shy stupid smile, that he couldn't managed. But in reality, he knew he had to do it eventually, the longer he waits the more childish he going to look.

Pushing one hand on the ground as Naegi leaned in until he met a cold pair of lips. Naegi was a little tense at first, but as he closed his eyes, he began to relax. With the small taste of spearmint lip balm, Naegi forgot what he was worried about in the first place. 

Within a few seconds he pulled back, in disbelief of everything that he just encountered. In the background he could hear “Okay, who is next?” But Naegi was unable to make out the voice as he somewhat melted inside from the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam/Souda in the beginning. Togafuka for the second half.

* * *

A swift movement of blonde hair dashed through the crowded room. Eyes narrowing, as Sonia Nevermind searched for two certain people in mind. She had a plan, a terrible, yet hilarious plan ready. Moving past sweaty bodies and the intoxicating smell of alcohol. She saw a purple scarf flare in the corner of her vision.

Sliding her way past party goers, she eventually reached to the pale, Gothic man she was searching for. She raised her delicate hand up, resting on his heavy black coat’s shoulder.

“Gundam.” She murmured. His bicolor eyes darted toward her as she got his attention. She leaned in closely without hesitation, “Meet me in the coat closet by the main entrance in ten minutes.”

She pulled away, leaving a wink to the now flustered Gundham, who was standing awkwardly as to what she had in mind.

Now that was taken care of, she had to search for the other person in mind, but knowing him, he would be easy to find.

After what seemed like five minutes of searching, and still no sign of him. She decided to walk by the wooden coffee table, and 'accidentally’ tripped on one of legs. Head first, she fell on title floor, landing gracefully on her arm. Everyone nearby had stopped, surprised how a princess could be so clumsy.

Sonia sat herself up, rubbing her hand against her temple, ignoring the head rush. “Ouch!” She cried out, hoping to get their attention.

Just as she thought, in seconds, a familiar pink haired boy came to her attention. Souda stood before her, panicking. “Miss Sonia? W-what happened-d? Did someone push you?” Even so, she thought it was cute how concerned he was over her safety. “I'm fine.” She smiled, letting the poor boy relax. “In fact, I've been meaning to talk to you.” She knew if she had put herself at risk, her 'prince charming' would come to rescue her. Souda's face lit up like a child, as he offered his hand to pick her up to her feet. “Yes?” His voice shook with excitement.

Just as Sonia did with Gundam, she leaned in closely. “Do you remember seeing the coat closet by the front door?” He nodded. “Meet me in there in five minutes.”

Her plan was now complete. Now she had sit back and watch. Why exactly was she doing this now? For fun. Also, when they aren't busy fighting over her, she is well aware how those two look at each other.

Souda entered the closet exactly on time. Taking a couple of shots to calm his nerves, he was a little tipsy. As he made his way in, several people passing by gave him a weird look as to why he was entering a dark closet.

Nevertheless, he waited patiently, until he saw the door open a jar, and a body emerged from the light. “Sonia.” Souda breathed. A cold hand cupped his face, as his felt his lips crash against another. He felt a hand move down to play with Souda’s hair. Twirling and playing with it gently, as Souda's rest his hands against the other hips. Which were more broad and muscular than he imagined.

With a slight push, Souda was against the wall. He felt a nibble, as they began to go at their neck. Souda's eyes became lazy as he begun to enjoy each moment more and more. He had to admit, he didn't think Sonia had it in her. With her pure, innocent act, there is no way he imagined her capable of this. As the nibbles begun to increase, he felt a tongue flicker against his hot flesh. “Ahhnn…. Sonia.” Souda couldn't help but let out.

Suddenly everything stopped. The grasp on him was let go and he heard footsteps as the other pulled away. “Sonia?” He heard a deep voice whispered. Souda’s eyes widen with realization. “G-gundam?” He breathed, hoping it wasn't true.

“Yes?” The voice called back. “Wait, is this…? Souda?”

There was a long pause. Nothing could be heard but the loud music from outside and the sound of them exchanging breaths.

“I-I thought-t you were S-sonia.” Souda finally said, breaking the silence. There must've been some mistake, he was positive she told him to go here. “Sonia told me to gather here.” Was all Gundam replied. “You know, that's funny. Because she told me the same thing.”

After another short pause, to let the realization settle. “Well, I must be going-” Gundam said, turning his body toward the door, but stopped as felt his hand grabbed.

“H-hey, wait.” Souda blurted, not quite sure where he was going with this. Just as he wanted to, Gundam stopped, his back still turned to him, but willing to listen. “Well I don't know, I was kind of enjoying it, and seems like you were too. So maybe…” Souda, unsure how to end it, just left it at a nervous laugh.

He felt Gundam pivot around him, placing himself toward the mechanic. He leaned in, planting his lips onto his, hoping to shut him up and get his message across.

“Fine. I'm not going to be seen coming out this closet with you.” He grunted under his breath, looking up to Souda for confirmation to continue with such lewd actions.

“Maybe not this closet, but certainly another."

* * *

 

Fukawa followed the dark hallway until she caught light seeping through the cracks of the door. She pushed gently, opening it slowly, only for a voice to be heard: “I don't remember allowing permission for you to come in.”

She jump as the realization of being caught startled her. In seconds, she slid past the door to reveal herself. There Togami sat in a desk chair in left side of the room. With absolute perfect posture, he held out a piece of cloth to clean his glasses. “Well don't just stand there, explain yourself for walking into my room.” He hissed, blue eyes pinning at her.

Her chewed up nails digs nervously into the palm of her hand, trying to come up with the proper answer as to why she followed him into his room. At the same time, she took in sight of Togami's room. She has only been in here once before. The Luxurious furniture to the cool draft of the air-conditioner. (The one that isn't hung upon a wall.) All of it was hard to believe, and this was just his room.“I knew you were upset with me, with w-what happened earlier. So, I-I wanted to explain-n.” She finally let out.

Togami turned the chair to face her, crossing his arms. “Explain. But you well already know, I got a party I should go back to hosting.” He replied coldly, making Fukawa even more skittish.

“I-I know-w you saw, Souda and I, but that was honestly nothing, I-I s-swear.” She glanced up at his face from her feet, for any sign of emotional. Yet, just as she expected, it was blank. In the end, what else could she do but continue? “You shouldn't be so upset with me, I-I saw-w the way you looked at S-sonia, you cheater!”

“Fukawa.”

She couldn't stop. She could feel all the negative energy under her skin. “I-I get it! I'm n-not s-stupid, you know. She’s prettier and y-you would-d have s-so much in c-common. B-but you at least b-break up with me first, b-bastard!”

At this point, Fukawa was shouting so loud that people downstairs could probably hear her over the music. A heavy lump in her throat and tears blurred her vision, she continued with her rant. “Am I not good e-enough? Am I-”

“Fukawa!” Togami shouted even louder, resulting for Fukawa to jump, which caused tears to escape out the corner of her eyes. Eyebrows furrowed, he stood out of his chair, placing a hand on her shoulder, in attempt to comfort her. “I’m not cheating on you with Sonia.” He let out in a soft tone of voice.

With a sniffle, her grey dilated eyes locked onto his pale blues. “W-what?”

He chuckled lightly, before explaining. “I wish you would've talk to me before making all these accusations. But in all honesty, I was merely trying befriend Sonia.” His hand reached out to her braid, which looked desperately needed to be redone. “Since Sonia being of nobility, being on good terms with her would be wise for the Togami Cooperation.” He continued, playing with a strand of brunette hair under his thumb. “Besides, if you actually take the time to get to know Sonia, you’ll know she is rather odd at times.” Togami stopped and winced. “With her obsession with the occult, I can see why she is so close to Gundam.”

“ _Oh_ .” Fukawa respond flatly.  _Gundam_ . Yes, she was familiar with him. On occasion, she would see him talking to his hamsters in the library or whatever. She had to admit, he was an absolute weirdo.

“ _Yeah_. That's what I thought.” Togami nodded as he saw Fukawa finally sunk everything in.

He stepped towards her, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulder and another around her waist. Fukawa allowed him, taking in his embrace and hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

Sinking into his warmth, Togami moved his hand up to wrap around the back of her head, pulling her closer. Humming quietly, until he heard a sniffling noise from Fukawa. He pulled away, trying not to get annoyed by snot that managed to get on his suit jacket.

“What? What is it now?” Togami questioned tensely. Fukawa, embarrassed, tried looking away as she wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek. Togami caught her by the shoulders, spunned her around to face him. “Please talk to me.” Blue eyes pleading, a look of concern that was so trusting.

Fukawa hiccuped and took a deep breath. “I-I just feel-l s-so bad-d.” She paused as she realized how badly she was stuttering. “I messed-d up and I-I thought-t you w-were cheating. I’m so sorry T-Togami, i-i am s-so sor-”

Togami hushed her, pulling her against his chest, whispering comforting words in her ear. “Sssh, Fukawa.” He pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. “I'm not upset. You are okay, I promise.”

A long period of silence followed. Nothing but the sound of Jay-Z and drunk laughter could be heard from outside. Togami planted a kiss on her forehead as he rubbed her upper back soothingly, hands trinkled on her cotton school girl uniform, while they both held onto each other. Clinging onto to Togami, the smell expensive cologne filled her senses, yet being so close to him was comforting. Minutes passed, and they begun to forget how long they been like this.

“Really?” Fukawa croaked.

“Really.”

Eventually Fukawa pulled herself out of his grasp. Ready to head back downstairs to the party, she had enough of this, she was just embarrassing herself. She just wanted to return to the party, and pretend none of this ever happened. Although as she turned, Togami caught her hand, clasping it against his, as he sat down on the king size bed. Drawing her closer, wanting her near, until she sat on his lap in a sideways position. “Please don't go, not yet.” He whispered softly, his nose tracing the side of her cheek.

“Fukawa, I would never cheat on you.” He stated, rubbing a hand up against her hip. Normally, when they had their “moments” together, Togami would never get this mushy. Honestly, Fukawa was started to wonder what gotten into him, but seeing Togami so sweet and loving was so refreshing from his typical cold attitude. “You aren't materialistic like the other girls I have been around. You are so much down to Earth. You are so smart and your writing is absolutely brilliant.”

Fukawa had gone completely speechless as her cheeks flushed. She sat, staring blankly at his room (which had to be the size of her living room and kitchen combined) as he continued. “I know I may seem rude sometimes. But you have made me so much happier as a person.” His mouth turned into a goofy grin as what he was going to say next. Nervously, he glanced down, avoiding eye contact as he wrapped his hand over hers, fingers intertwining with hers. Fukawa noticed how sweaty his hands became, like hers always is. “I-I was planning on telling you later, for a better time, but this will do.”

Fukawa brought her other hand up to Togami’s chin, lifting it so they would make eye contact. “Say it.”

Togami swallowed as he hid a nervous smile. In a matter of seconds, he finally found the courage to say it.

“I love you, Fukawa. Please don't forget that.” Togami spoke in a low steady tone, staring into her pupils, waiting for the reaction. "There is no one out who could replace the joy I have being with you." His hand wrapped around one of her anxious, shaking hand, as he locked his fingers around hers. Fukawa eyes flustered, grey eyes gleaming. Her body, jittery with happiness, as Togami's heart was beating against his chest until she would respond. “I love you too.” Fukawa saw Togami smiled a smile that she never seen before. One of pure bliss and relief, of admiration and love.

In one quick movement, Togami lowered himself on the bed allowing Fukawa on top of him. Her knees at his hips, as they drowned each other with kisses. Neither of them bother to remember or care about the party downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm back! I'm sorry this took longer than I said it would. I got sick! So anyway, I will be back with chapter three shortly. Thank you so much for all the views, kudos, and comments guys! I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Mondo/Ishimaru.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru knew he should've stayed home. With towers of homework left to do, he wasn't sure what he was thinking going out to party. Yes, it might of been Friday night, but there is never enough time to do homework. It's not like enjoyed such a thing, he was obedient. He did exactly what he was told, and did it perfectly on time. No errors, no flaws, just hard work and dedication was put into everything he did.

But it wasn't long to remind him why he came in first place. There was his reminder, dancing on a wooden coffee table like a hooligan, was Mondo Owada. Ishimaru said he would he come to be his “sober buddy”, but that plan failed as soon as he found the whiskey. So there he was, drunk out of his mind, only just for Ishimaru to watch and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble.

He sat on the leather couch, keeping to himself, eyeing his friend every now and then. He prayed that Mondo would soon get tired, and they can go home soon. Or at least before he gets any more tired, because we all knew who was going to drive him home.

Mondo swayed his hips to a Weeknd song that was playing. Running his hands in air and slowly bringing it down the edge of jacket. A loud shrieking noise from a group of girls, and Ishimaru came to realize that he stripped his jacket off completely. Only for it to be left in thrown upon the floor. Now, Mondo was only in his white tank, that flaunt off his muscular build. His shapely arms and his exquisitely strong jawline, made girls crazy. Not that Mondo cared. Sure, he was bisexual, but he only had eyes for Ishimaru. Ishimaru knew that, he knows a healthy relationship is one based on trust. But in reality, nobody else knew except them two about their relationship. Ishimaru came from more of a traditional family, so if his parents ever found out, they would be ashamed of him forever. Mondo however, probably wouldn't be taken seriously in his motorcycle gang. They would claim such stereotypical things such as 'homosexuality is too weak and flamboyant’. Which is utter bullshit, but their minds are too set on that idea.

Eventually, Mondo found Ishimaru all by his lonesome self on the couch, and had the clever idea of inviting him to come dance. He slowly got off the coffee table, making sure not bump into anyone, and swaggered his way to Ishimaru. Once he got his attention, he asked him dance, but over the loud music it was unlikely he heard them. As Ishimaru saw him approaching, he saw his mouth was moving, so he figured that he was ready to go home. He jumped up, taking Mondo’s hand as he led him through the crowd of dancers.

It didn't take long for Ishimaru to realize that they were heading through the opposite side of where the door was. Instead, he dragged him onto the dancefloor, right in the center where everyone could see them. Ishimaru looked up to him with confusion, eyes pleading with some sort of explanation. Mondo very well knew he wasn't good at dancing.

But Mondo slipped behind him, grabbing his waist closer to him. His breath hot against his skin, he whispered into his ear, with the stench of whiskey so strong, it was intoxicating. “Come on, babe,” he nudged him closer. “Have a little fun.”

Ishimaru took a deep breath. Perhaps he was right. He did come to have fun, not to sit around all night. Slowly but surely, he began to grind himself against Mondo.

After a while, he was finally able to let loose. Moving to beat of the music and having his lover near by, he suddenly forgot all about due dates and other life worries. For once, in a long time, he felt free. With this amazing feeling, Ishimaru endure a state where he was absolutely invincible.

That was until he felt a pair of red eyes beaming back at him from across the room. Someone was watching them. Even throughout the crowd, they have been spotted. Just like that, that once happy feeling gone. As the figure emerged, Ishimaru begun to recognize black hair pieces, pale skin, and a Lolita skirt. That had to be Celestia.

Truth be told, Ishimaru was quite afraid of Celestia. He was thought of her as controlling, and he was never able to read her. She constantly had that look like she was up to something, not as obvious as Junko is, but still, there was uneasy feeling around her.

He stopped dead, staring back the eyes that has caught him with Mondo. It didn't take long for Mondo to notice Ishimaru and wonder why he stopped dancing. He leaned into his ear. “Uh, is everything okay?” Ishimaru turned his head up to Mondo, eyes bewildered and face expressionless. He said nothing as he took Mondo's arm, and lead him to the staircase.

* * *

 

Celestia Ludenberg reached for her phone in her tiny skirt pocket. Typing away as she snickered devilishly. A few weeks back, Yasuhiro and her had a bet to find out if Ishimaru and Mondo were actually a thing. Ever since there was some rumours about them in the sauna together, Yasuhiro and Celestia had to find out the truth, while making it interesting. Perhaps she should just mind her business, but then again, Yasuhiro owes her twenty bucks.

Celestia frowned upon her phone as an error message appeared, unfortunately for her, she had no service. The idea of maybe going upstairs to check if she could get reception came to her, she scurried past group of people, and up winding staircase.  
Her black pumps clanked as she step over numerous amount of red plastic cups and other unknown garbage left behind by swines. She eventually crossed paths with Mikan, who was sitting as the foot of the stairs, in hysterics over who knows what this time.

Walking down the dark hallway, she stopped at the first door on the left. Turning the doorknob slowly as she glanced down at her phone, checking for service. Nothing but disappointment came her way when she saw the no signal sign. Although, she did lead herself to a bathroom, she might as well primp before heading back downstairs.

As she walked in, she stared at reflection in the mirror. Her hair was out of place and her clothes looked disarrayed. Celestia looked as if an wild animal has attacked her. She sighed, trying to fix her lipstick and runny mascara. She glanced over to the shower, noticing the curtain drawn to one side, nearly jumping when Celestia saw what was in bathtub.

Ibuki lied stretched out in the tub, passed out, with a can of whipped cream in her hand.

Typical lbuki.

Not wanting to spend another minute in here, Celestia left the bathroom, slowly shutting the bathroom door so she wouldn't disturb Ibuki. Although she doubt it would even matter, Ibuki looked like she completely black out.

Her pale fingers wrapped around the staircase railing as she was about head back downstairs to the party. A voice whispered behind: “Celestia!”

Celestia whipped her head around seeing Fuyuhiko outside the doorway further down the hall. “What?” Celestia mouthed. Fuyuhiko didn't reply, but instead made a hand signal to wave her over. “What?” Celestia mouthed again, she wasn't going unless given an explanation. She wasn't about to waste her time with some unnecessary nonsense.

Yet again, Fuyuhiko failed to give a verbal reply, he looked into the room he was coming out of, and then back at her. Raising his eyebrows and nudging his head towards his direction, he went back into the room.

Celestia tapped her nails against the wooden railways, debating to see what they were up to or not. It might be interesting, and it's not like she was going back to anything downstairs. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she made her decision, and followed Fuyuhiko into the room.

Inside was a small guest room, with a twin sized bed and other usual bedroom furniture. Fuyuhiko and Peko were together, dressing more formal than they should for the occasion, standing outside a opened window.

“What? What is that you wish to speak to me about?” Celestia murmured, red eyes scanning the room for any sign of what may have been going on. Peko raised her hand, pointing to outside the window. She moved in closer, curiously approaching the window as something flickered outside.

A nearby tree branch trembled, followed by small snacks and cracks of the branch bending. A hand shot out from the dark as whoever was there said: “They you are! Help me inside!” The party crasher moved closer, causing the branch shake with more tension. In the light it became clear who was struggling so hard on the branch, was Yasuhiro.

He sat, legs straddling the ends of branch, leaves in his messy dreadlocks. “Well, come on, I'm dying up here.” He hissed through his teeth, clearly terrified of the height, especially being two stories up.

Without another word, Peko took off her sword that slung over her shoulder. Slowly handing the end to Yasuhiro. “Do they let you walk around anywhere with this weapon?” He ask with a crooked smile as he caught the end, wrapping his hands over the cover. He began to slid closer to window. Peko didn't bother to answer that, instead she focused on feeding the sword back inside the house.

Yasuhiro moved as far as the branch would support. Immediately, he offer out his hand, to which Celestia just stared dumbfoundedly. “Don't just stand there!” He snapped. Celestia obliged to the situation, although she would rather not touch Yasuhiro. The stench of unknown illegal substance and the disgusting way he presents himself made Celestia displeased. She grabbed onto his hand, as Fuyuhiko reached for his shoulder and waist. Together, all three pulled as hard as they could.

In a few pulls, Yasuhiro managed to get his head through the window, and then snaking the rest of his body in. Lowering himself on the floor, he allowed his arms to catch himself. Once he got on the floor safely, he rose from the awkward position on the floor, brushing any other leaves that managed to get on him, and made eye contact with everyone.

“You couldn't just use the door?” Fuyuhiko sneered, crossing his arms, a little out breath after everything that just happened.

“Well, I would if Togami invited me!” Yasuhiro responded. “He didn't invite me, sayin’ I would break something- or something.”

Changing the topic, Celestia interrupted by saying: “How did you two come across this?” She wondered, purely out of curiosity. “Peko and I were talking in here,” Fuyuhiko answered, avoiding eye contact as he flutter his long eyelashes. “And we heard a tapping sound from outside the window. Apparently this dumbshit was throwing rocks. No wonder Togami didn't invite him.”

Celestia nodded, still wondering what Fuyuhiko and Peko were up to, considering they weren't close. But it would be better if she didn't ask, instead she turned her attention to Yasuhiro. “I believe you owe me twenty dollars.”

“What? Since when?” Yasuhiro asked, clearly taken back. A small smile ceased across Celestia's mouth. “I was downstairs when I witnessed Mondo and Ishimaru getting pretty comfy on the dancefloor.”

“That's total B.S. You don't have proof, I need to see it for myself, man.” Celestia rolled her eyes, regretting not taking a picture.

“Woah, wait what?” Fuyuhiko asked suddenly lost in the conversation. Peko put a hand on his shoulder, “This is nothing of our concern.”

A creak and murmur of voices could be heard from outside the doorway. Shadows grew bigger as whoever was there came nearer. The room went quiet as whoever was there approached.

“That could be Togami! Everyone hide!” Yasuhiro whispered hastily, searching for somewhere to hide in the tiny room.

Celestia had no real reason to hide from Togami, although she rather not explain what she was doing in here. Without thinking, she went straight to closet, opening it and sliding herself in. Peko saw what Celestia was doing, grabbed Fuyuhiko and pulled him inside as well. The three of them, scrunched up in, plus the storage that was previously in there, had no room available for Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro began to panic as the closet door slowly began to shut on him. He darted across the room, considering going back outside through the window. That was a stupid idea, besides, he couldn't do it all by himself. He had no choice but to get on his knees and crawl under the bed.

He was barely able to fit, his shoulder hitting against the bed springs. A second later the doorknob turn with a creak, following the sound of footsteps as Yasuhiro noticed two people had just walked in.

“What? What happened downstairs? Are you okay?” A deep male voice let out. Another male voice, much more muffled and higher pitched responded: “Yeah. I'm fine- I-I need to talk to you, though.”

Celestia had realized that it was Mondo and Ishimaru in the room. With a clothing hanger digging into her shoulder, she had no choice but to remain hidden. A low grunt came from Fuyuhiko, who was pressed up against Peko, with her hand over his mouth. Celestia was actually thankful for her holding back Fuyuhiko, because he would probably be cursing her out right about now.

“When we were dancing,” Ishimaru began, his voice a bit shaky. “Celestia was staring at us. I think she knows-”

“Nah, you are just being paranoid, babe.” Mondo said, reassuringly.

“You sure? I mean, Celestia is very-”

Mondo interrupt Ishimaru again. “Honestly, if Celestia talks, I'll make sure she won't be able to-” Ishimaru stopped midsentence, not wanting to hear the rest. He hated it when his boyfriend turned to violence like that. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Mondo, as he tried to relax.

Celestia felt Fuyuhiko eyes glare. However, Peko moved his head, turning it and bring it closer to her chest. Fuyuhiko tried to fight back, not needing childish resistants. Even though, that got Peko more upset and Fuyuhiko practically nowhere. However, every so often he would try to tug away from being in such an awkward position. His baby face filled with red cheeks as Celestia nearly chuckled. But then again, it wasn't like her to laugh at something so immature.

“Mondo, I'm still so worried. If anyone found out, I’m ruined.”

There was a rustling sound, and Ishimaru noticed that two were sitting down on the bed. Holding his breath, he hoped he doesn't do anything to give himself away. He also hoped they weren't about to make out… or worse.

“This isn't the first time you have gotten nervous over something like this, maybe you saw her staring at you, maybe she wasn't staring at you, who knows, okay?” Mondo said trying to comfort Ishimaru, as he put his arm around. Ishimaru leaned in and sighed. “Okay, maybe you are right.”

“On Monday, I’ll treat you something in Sauna, how does that sound?” Celestia wanted to gag, and surely everyone else did too. Ishimaru nodded, and after a short pause, he reached up to kiss the taller man. Mondo smiled, “Come on, we are missing the party.” Ishimaru tooked Mondo’s hand and followed him back downstairs, feeling somewhat relieved after their chat.

As soon as they heard the door click, Fuyuhiko pushed Peko off of him and burst open the closet door. “Nobody is talking about what went on in here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! If you made it this far, thanks for putting up with my shitty writing and cheesy plots. I'll have chapter four out in a bit.


End file.
